The present invention relates to a radio receiver which may be used in a mobile communication base station system, for example, and in particular, to a high sensitivity radio receiver which exhibits an improved reception sensitivity achieved through the cooling of a radio frequency receiver section and which converts a received signal into an optical signal to be delivered as an output.